Canada (Malformedmule)
Canada, officially the Confederation of Canada was a sovereign state that existed in North America from 1867 to 2064. Beginning as a dominion within the British empire, became more autonomous in the 20th century and was a great power by the mid 21st century with the world's fourth largest economy, recoginition as a nuclear weapon state and a permanent seat in the UN Security Council. In 2064, it was annexed into the North American Union. History 19th and 20th century From its independence until the 1930's, Canada was part of the British Empire and had significant ties with Britain economically, politically, culturally and militarily. Canada participated in World War I and World War II alongside Britain and played a significant role in some battles. From 1950 to 1953, Canada participated in the Korean War, helping the capitalist government in South Korea. Throughout the cold war, Canada became more linked with the United States and was one of the founding members of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). Early 21st century In the first decade of the 21st century, Canada joined the United States in its War on Terror and was one of the top contributors to the War in Afghanistan. Conservative Prime Minister Stephen Harper came to office in 2006 and increased Canada's ties with the United States while helping Canada get through the Great Recession of 2008 and 2009. Through the 2010's, various scandals decreased support for the conservatives under Harper, contributing to his election loss in 2015. Trudeau years (2015-2018) The Liberal Party of Canada under the leadership of Justin Trudeau won minority governments in the elections of 2015 and 2016. Trudeau's leadership oversaw reduction in economic growth, budget deficits and a reduction of Canadian involvement in NATO. However, Trudeau appealed to younger voters due to his new approaches to politics and many found his leadership innovative. Trudeau's support dropped in 2017 and 2018, leading to his election loss. Mackay era (2018-2039) In the Canadian Federal Election of 2018, the conservatives under political veteran Peter Mackay won a majority government in the House of Commons. At first, Peter Mackay focused on increasing Canada's role in NATO through an interventionalist foreign policy. In the years 2019 and 2020, Canada posted balanced budgets and increased economic growth and most Canadians approved of Mackay's leadership. However many Canadians were unhappy with Mackay's decision to get Canada involved in the Islamic World War. This led to Mackay's conservatives being downgraded to a minority government in the election of 2022. Mackay gained support during the recession of 2022-2023 however many left wingers criticized his spending cuts during this time and joined the Workers' Liberation Movement, the primary instigator of the Canadian Civil War. MacKay's strong leadership during the civil war from 2023 to 2025 led to increased support and the conservatives won another majority government in the 2025 Federal Election. In 2026, Mackay ordered Canada's withdrawal from NATO, criticizing the alliance for its lack of support for Canada during its civil war. He later said that Canada would now focus on an independant foreign policy. In the late 2020's and 2030's, Canada's economic growth began to increase rapidly, as reductions in corporate taxes brought many industries to Canada. When Canada annexed the former American states of Minnesota, Wisconsin, Washington, Maine and Michigan in 2032, Canada's role on the world stage became very large and as a result it became a permanent member of the UN security council. Canada tested its first nuclear weapon in 2033, becoming a nuclear power. By Mckay's resignation in 2039, Canada had the world's fourth largest economy, behind only China, the United States and India. Radical Era (2039-2064) The period in Canada between 2039 and 2064 is often nicknamed "the radical era" due to the high presence of radical political movements and sentiments among Canadian citizens. Although the centre-right Conservative Party of Canada, under the leadership of Ben Harper, won the 2039 Canadian Federal Election, immediate corruption within the Harper government spurred sentiments of betrayal and anger towards the mainstream political parties. As a result, many right wingers in Canada made their home at the far right Nationalist Party formed in 2039, which opposed multiculturalism and immigration. Many left wingers, tired of the centre-left Liberal Party of Canada, began supporting the Socialist Party of Canada, who advocated for the eventual end of the capitalist system. The Socialist Party won a majority of seats in the 2043 election, but was challenged to only a slim minority government in 2047, as the Nationalist Party had won only 4 seats less than it. In 2050, Jeff Whitaker, the socialist Prime Minister of Canada, made allegations of the Canadian Nationalist Party being fascist and gave parliament, with a high nationalist presence, less powers. As a result of this, many members of the nationalist-dominated Canadian Forces, under the orders of the Canadian Nationalist Party launched a coup attempt against the Canadian government. Jeff Whitaker, furious about this, had the Canadian Nationalist Party outlawed that year. Many of its former members were imprisoned while others joined the Conservative Party, which now had little popularity. The Socialist Party of Canada became more popular in the 2050's and won repeated majority governments in 2052 and 2056. The radical era came to an end in 2064, when the Liberal Party of Canada, under the leadership of Hadrien Trudeau won the election of that year. The Communist Party of Canada also saw a small amount of popularity in the 2050's, winning two seats in 2056 and four seats in 2064. Category:Malformedmule Category:Canada Category:Countries